


Deep Space 69

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Body Worship, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Zero-gravity sex, passionate zero-gravity blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Pwp oneshot where Levi and Erwin get it on in space. Seriously. That about sums it up.





	Deep Space 69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lervinsmiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/gifts).



> This came from a prompt made by the amazing [Ao3 tag generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094). The prompt was "passionate zero gravity blowjobs". So, yeah. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here). I also take batshit insane prompts from time to time, apparently.

While Levi considered himself a man who appreciated the finer things in life, bondage was something he hadn’t really thought to try on Earth.

But then, on Earth, it had never been a necessity.

In the tight confines of the spaceship’s small cabin there was no other way. It was too easy to float off in an unintended direction; the risk of bumping sensitive equipment or nudging controls with an errant foot too great. Not only dangerous, it was a matter of pure practicality. Their first clumsy attempts taught them quickly that coordinating the motion of two people desperately trying to satisfy each other in such low gravity was a challenge they’d been wholly unprepared for.

No one taught this while going over how to rehydrate rations and brush your teeth.

The added dimension of freedom. The strange lack of resistance. Nothing to use for leverage, and no way to predict the outcome of their bodies’ fumbling collisions. It all made for a number of awkward encounters before Erwin wised up. 

Besides that, Levi had discovered something more important about being tied down.

He liked it.

No, he loved it.

Even their makeshift approximation, all that could be done with lengths of braided yellow nylon emergency rope, was more than enough. More than enough to make his stomach clench, his pulse quicken at the thought. Levi had little to compare it to, and being bound, fixed securely to the wall of the cabin, was a rush all its own.

Wrists held together, arms stretched above his head, the cord looped through fixtures meant for their single sleeping bag. It followed the wall before threading through more hardware, on each side looped, then tied around an ankle and pulled taut. Stretched out, legs spread, the cool wall of the cabin pressing against his shoulders and ass, Levi shivered in anticipation. The ship wasn’t cold, quarters were too close for that. But, without his clothing, in such a vulnerable position, every second made him feel more exposed under steady blue eyes.

Erwin floated just inches away. He reached a hand out, a finger plucking where the rope ran down the wall. The momentary tension, a short jerk, made Levi instantly aware of his wrists and ankles. Everything connected. Every tug and shift matched and mirrored. Erwin’s fingers traced the line of the rope, coming to rest where it encircled his wrists.

“It’s not too tight?” Erwin murmured, leaning close until his nose brushed by Levi’s ear.

“No.”

“Not too loose?” Levi could hear the smile in Erwin’s voice. Erwin tugged again at the rope, making his body jump. Lips pressed to his earlobe, warm air tickling his skin. Levi moaned a response, arching his back away from the wall. Trying to reach Erwin, trying to will those calloused hands onto his body.

Soothing, steady, Erwin’s large hand closed over both of his, anchoring him with touch. Levi’s fingers twitched, brushing the warm palm as Erwin began to kiss his ear. Slowly, a line of soft, creeping heat, Erwin’s tongue traced the outer ridge. Too slowly, it threatened to dip into his ear. Try as he might, Levi couldn’t stretch far enough, couldn’t bend quite enough to close the space between them.

Floating, just out of reach, Erwin’s presence teased as the ropes held him back. The slick path of tongue presses and licks rolled to the back of his ear before he felt the tug of Erwin’s mouth pulling, sucking it. The slightest pressure of teeth, barely a nip. The small slurping noise as Erwin let go, keeping Levi teetering on the edge, uncertain of his lover’s next move, unable to encourage or prevent whatever it might be.

“Erwi-” Levi’s pleading was cut short by a gasp as Erwin’s tongue pressed wetly into his ear, swirling, exploring. The probing strangeness sent tense shivers through him, and Levi only relaxed against the wall when he felt Erwin’s hand- still there, squeezing his own. Erwin’s tongue drew his breaths out with each lick, each crook and tickle.

After what felt like an eternity, suspended, his ear slippery and sensitive, Erwin moved on. Kisses pressed to his jaw, following the bone to his chin. Erwin’s other hand finally found his body, curling over the firm muscles at the small of his back. The ropes at his wrists and ankles tugged as Erwin pulled their bodies together, his lips brushing against Levi’s. Starved for action, forced to wait, Levi greedily took the opportunity, kissing Erwin with pent-up fervor. He mouthed at Erwin’s lips, urging them open, and slid his tongue in when Erwin parted them.

They kissed long and sweet. Levi couldn’t hide the hunger he felt- only the meeting of their tongues satisfied it. Only feeling the brush of Erwin’s fingers, up and down his back, along the indent of his spine. Only the firm grip of Erwin’s hand. Only their closeness, every place their skin met a node amplifying and radiating the joy of two bodies communicating in their fundamental language: touch.

As Erwin responded to Levi’s needy mouth, leaning in further and twisting their tongues together, Levi rubbed against Erwin’s body. This was difficult. It was hard to gain what he sought, the smooth and rough of skin and hair, when Erwin could so easily float away. A balance, and a game. Levi knew he wouldn’t be able to feel enough, to get as close as he wanted, if Erwin didn’t also. Erwin suckled teasingly at his tongue, eliciting broken half-moans from Levi. He arched away from the wall to reach. In vain, his skin brushed Erwin’s, the brief contact cut off as he merely pushed his lover away.

It was cruel.

On Earth, Levi had never appreciated how intertwined they were: gravity and mutual attraction.

Erwin pulled away, breaking their kiss to leave him panting, mouth open, heart racing. Levi licked his lips, tasting the remains of Erwin on them.

“You look beautiful like this.” Erwin whispered, reverently.

Levi wrinkled his nose and tossed his head dismissively. “What the fuck, Erwin? Don’t call me that.”

“Beautiful?” Erwin asked, his eyes searching Levi’s, noting the hint of genuine distaste, “No, you’re right, Levi. That’s the wrong word.” He pressed his mouth below Levi’s lips, licking his chin. “You look-” The kisses travelled lower, gaining pressure and teeth as Erwin found his neck. “Alive. Vital.” Erwin paused, mouth working to suck a slow throbbing mark into Levi’s neck until the smaller man writhed away. “You always do. But, like this, contained by these ropes…” Erwin’s fingers stroked the bindings on Levi’s wrists, reminding him of their presence and his exposed pose. “It’s hard to ignore your strength. How fiercely you exist.”

Erwin’s mouth found his collarbone, small laps explored it- tracing to the middle of his chest and licking at the space between the two bones. He travelled lower, pausing his meandering journey to brush his lips against the grain of dark hairs, the warm path of his mouth igniting Levi’s desire further. Levi stifled a yelp when Erwin’s teeth brushed over one of his nipples. The ever-present circulation of recycled air had already stiffened them into small peaks.

“Shit, you’re going to kill me like this. Hurry up.” Levi urged, grinding his back into the wall to trap Erwin’s hand. Erwin’s tongue flicked out, circling Levi’s nipple deliberately, pressing and hot. Not answering, Erwin left Levi to his own devices, his lover’s desperate movements sending Erwin adrift until they were connected only where Erwin’s hands and mouth touched. Nipping at the flushed skin, sucking noisily, Erwin’s full attention fell to the sensitive nipple rolled between his teeth. Ragged breaths heaved from Levi’s chest as he stopped struggling, stopped seeking touches that could only be given by choice.

Starved for contact, his skin pricked at the slightest brush of Erwin’s fingers. Each squeeze, each feathered stroke lighting his nerves ablaze. It was too little and too much. Deprived and oversensitive. He sank into a state of pure reaction, at the mercy of rough hands and a probing tongue.

With a final bite, tugging until an exciting spike of pain laced through, even Erwin’s mouth came away from his body. The larger man looked up, staring through blonde lashes until their eyes met. The sight was almost as arousing as the touches. Levi noticed the hungry undertones, the heavy lids and low breaths. The lack of closeness had affected Erwin too. Had made him as eager for more as Levi- a sly smile and heavy blue stare giving it all away.

“I didn’t mean to tease you so much.” Erwin murmured, the hand placed over Levi’s final coming down as Erwin wrapped both his arms around Levi’s body and pulled them together.

Finally.

“I just couldn’t resist.” His chin rubbed against Levi’s chest, relishing their newfound closeness by stroking and mussing skin and hair. “And I know you’ll pay me back next time.”

“You’re damn right I will.” Levi answered, rolling his hips against Erwin’s abdomen, finally able to gain some friction. Not enough. Still, some relief from his almost-painful arousal. “Now cut it out and suck me off or next time I’ll tie you up and take my sweet time filling out all those reports you’ve neglected.” A low chuckle rumbled from Erwin’s throat. His hands squeezed the muscles of Levi’s back, working their way down to cradle his ass.

“As you wish.” Their eye contact broke and immediately Erwin’s head was at Levi’s crotch. Levi blinked, surprised by the contrast to his earlier measured adulations. Erwin’s mouth opened and closed over the head of his cock, hot and urgent. Levi’s hips shuddered at the intensity of the newfound stimulation. He craned his neck to watch as Erwin slurped lewdly and put on a show, taking him further in with each bob and twist. Watching the straight line of Erwin’s nose travel closer to the coiled hair at the base of his cock made Levi’s breath hitch almost as much as the soft slip of tongue and hinted drag of teeth. Before he could lose himself fully, Levi pulled his hips as far from Erwin as the wall would allow.

“Hey.” He said, causing Erwin to look up at him once again.

“Hey?” Came the slow response, low and rough.

“Get your ass up here, I want to see how much of your thick cock I can fit in my mouth.” Levi smirked knowingly as his purposefully filthy suggestion made Erwin stare openly.

A moment later Erwin’s large brows pulled together, turning his face serious. “I don’t know if that will work, Levi.”

“Just loop your legs under the ropes somewhere.” Levi suggested, dismissively.

“That’s not what I meant…” Of course it wasn’t. Levi frowned.

“Look, Erwin, it’s not my fault you’re a goddamn giant. But we won’t know until we try, so get your ass up here.” At that, Erwin nodded and, grabbing the hardware on the walls, maneuvered himself.

Erwin’s prediction was only half right, and once his knees rested on either side of Levi’s head and arms, with some twisting and reaching Levi found that he could lap the precum from the head of Erwin’s cock without much difficulty. In fact, the reality that he couldn’t reach all of it struck Levi as somewhat of a benefit when Erwin groaned above him, the tables turned as he teased at the latter portion of Erwin’s length.

Levi only had a short while to revel in the tremble of Erwin’s thighs by his head before an overwhelming warmth enclosed his own cock. Erwin’s fingers wrapped around the cheeks of his ass, all pretense of restraint now gone, as his mouth sank down. Taking him fully in with one smooth movement, Erwin’s throat working made Levi’s concentration break. He could hear and feel Erwin’s motion. But not being able to see the man’s face, his head, his lips, his eyes forced Levi to rely on his imagination. He gasped, the head of Erwin’s cock popping free from his mouth as he felt Erwin’s nose press against the sensitive skin of his balls. The tight seal of Erwin’s lips bobbed, his nose nuzzling brief touches into the elastic skin.

The heat and tension grew in his body, Erwin’s repeated motion tightening the pleasure playing through him. Levi reached for Erwin with his mouth, managing to catch him with lips and tongue. He sucked and gasped around the hardness of Erwin in his mouth, unable to do more in this position.

Bound. Restrained.

 Strung out by rope and strong hands.

His movement prevented physically but also by the growing sensations Erwin caused. By his own lack of concentration as Erwin’s tongue slipped over the head of his cock. As Erwin teased at the slit, long warm swipes and short flicks.

A grunt came from Levi, managed around a partly-full mouth, as Erwin sank back down onto him, a slow, straight path marked by the light pressure of teeth. It jangled his nerves, the sharp-edged touch in contrast to the wet softness he felt a moment later. Levi couldn’t tell which was hotter, Erwin’s mouth, or the throbbing pulse he felt growing in his groin. They melded together, Levi’s hips moving on their own to match Erwin.

Levi hummed absently, lips still wrapped around Erwin. He felt fingers dig into his ass in response, a reaction he chased with panting laps of his tongue. It was becoming overwhelming, Erwin’s steady worship growing quicker and more intense as lips and tongue lingered in the places that drew the deepest sighs, the most ragged breaths, from Levi. As Erwin moved up and down, rubbing friction into the head and shaft of Levi’s cock with the sides of his mouth, the clench of his throat.

Body wound as tight as a bowstring, Levi’s back arched from the wall. Erwin swallowed on him. Hands gripped his hips punishingly. Losing contact with Erwin’s cock, Levi’s head rolled back against the wall. Erwin swallowed again, plucking the tension in his belly. With a final twist of his head, a light drag of teeth and press of his nose, Erwin snapped the cord. Levi came, hips jerking, in waves. Spilling hot down Erwin’s throat, body clenching, a deep cry of wordless sound ripping from him. Still, Erwin’s mouth worked on him, sucking out every bit of his release. Until it became too much. Until Levi’s body shook and he twisted away, trying to escape. Only when he thought it would drive him insane, when Erwin’s tongue felt almost painful, did the larger man allow him relief, pulling away gently.

Relaxing against the wall, against his bindings, Levi’s breath evened. Erwin’s head rested on his thigh, mouthing gently at sweat-dampened skin. As Levi’s senses returned, the pounding of his heart gave way to relief, simple clarity.

Erwin’s cock hung, swollen and heavy, above. Levi craned his neck, nipping at it gently. Erwin groaned in response, shifting his body, letting his head slide down Levi’s leg until the smaller man could reach without straining.

Levi’s motions weren’t as controlled, his range still not providing the freedom Erwin had in giving his body pleasure. Instead, Levi made up for it with enthusiasm. Long swipes of a wet tongue, eager slurping at the head of Erwin’s cock, and slipping his lips back and forth over the ridge of its head soon had Erwin panting against his thigh. Closer than Levi had thought, more worked up that he’d let on, Erwin choked out a moan as Levi forced as much of his length down as their position allowed.

All it took were a few more passes of his tongue, a tight-lipped hum of lips as his head bobbed, and a final jerk at just the right moment for Erwin to sink down. Swallowing deeper, Levi opened his throat, letting Erwin press into his mouth. He felt the clench in Erwin’s muscles and heard a choked “Levi-” gasped into his leg heralding Erwin’s unwinding. Sure enough, Levi was forced to pull back slightly to avoid choking as the bitterness of Erwin’s spunk hit the back of his tongue.

Licking him clean and easing him through the wracking spasms of orgasm, Levi’s tongue continued to slip over Erwin’s cock in small, quick strokes.

Slowly, Erwin pulled away.

Slowly, he righted himself, grabbing onto Levi and the wall for purchase.

Slowly, Erwin’s hands undid the knots, lazy fingers plucking at them, tired for their excitement.

As soon as the ropes released him, Levi mourned their loss. There was something comforting about them, reassuring in the way they held him, letting him briefly forget the unnerving feeling of weightlessness.

Instead, Levi’s limbs curled around Erwin, tethering him to the man’s neck and hips. With a gentle push on the wall behind, Erwin sent them both into motion. Gliding towards the front of the ship and the large window looking out into space.

There they hung, anchorless. Secured to nothing but each other. Held only with hands and arms, legs entwined, neither pushing nor pulling one another. Not speaking. Only embracing. Only floating. Their breathing slowed and matched. Their heads rested together. Warm skin touching, their hair brushing and twining. There they stayed, adrift in the circulating air.

Staring out into the endless night of space, Levi picked out the faint light of a million tiny pricks of stars. So far away, they did not blink here in the vacuum of space, their light was not amplified or spread by any atmosphere. Only pinholes, mere suggestions light. When Erwin’s arms tightened, pulling him closer, he knew that the other man was looking too. Out into the emptiness.

He held on. Tight. To share their warmth in the small cabin. To feel the calming rhythm of blood and air moving through the both. To banish the strange feelings loneliness the dark, star-dotted void evoked.

Anchorless, they floated.

Moored together, they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc. always welcome!


End file.
